Potter Love
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: The Potter kid's love stories. I suck at summaries. James Sirius/OC, Albus Severus/OC and Lily Luna/Teddy. R
1. A Snake and A Badger

Authors note: I wanted to write something for the Potter kids. I hope you like it.

Title: Potter Love

Pairings: Albus Severus/OC, James Sirius/OC and Lily Luna/Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the OC's.

* * *

A Snake and a Badger

Albus Severus Potter and Alice Longbottom II had been friends since they were in nappies. No matter what, Albus knew that he could turn to the strawberry blonde for help. But Albus had a secret that he couldn't share with his best friend. He had fancied the Hufflepuff since they were six, and had fallen in love with her in their third year.

Now in fourth year, Albus sat at the Slytherin table, glaring at Alice's boyfriend, a Gryffindor named Sam Thomas.

"If looks could kill." Albus whipped his head around to see his best mate, Scorpius with a smirk on his face. "Oh shut it Malfoy," snapped Albus. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Scorpius' taunting.

"You really need to tell her that you love her, mate. If you don't soon, then you'll lose her forever." Albus snorted. "If your such an expert on love then maybe you should tell Rose how you feel." This made the blonde shut up. Albus smirked at his friend before he went back to glaring at the Gryffindor.

It wasn't long before potions, which was with the Hufflepuff's. Albus' favorite subject, besides DADA.

"Potter, for this lesson Longbottom is your partner." Albus smiled to himself as he moved his stuff over to Alice's table. She smiled at him. "Hello Albus." Albus smiled back before saying, "Hello Alice." They soon set to work on the potion. They were done before the rest of the class, which gave them time to talk.

"So how are you and that Gryffindor jerk?" Alice gave him a look before saying, "He's not a jerk, Albus. We're doing alright. Are you ready for the Quidditch match coming up. You have to play your brother after all." Albus was a little curious to why she had change the subject, but decided not to worry about it at the moment. "Oh it won't be much of a match, Slytherin will win," He said, a smirk playing on his face. She rolled her eyes, but a small smile formed on her lips.

"You better hope my dad doesn't hear you talking like that. He's convinced that Gryffindor will win. I believe that Hufflepuff will win." And on it went, they could always talk about anything. Albus loved to hear her laugh, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

The day went on, and soon it was dinner. Albus was done eating, and now he was glaring at Thomas. He watched as the Gryffindor made his way to the Hufflepuff table to talk to Alice. They left the Great Hall together. Albus felt his blood boil, he really did hate that guy.

"You need to tell her how you feel." Albus rolled his eyes at Scorpius. "I will when you tell Rose you like her. I'm bloody sick of you two fighting, you just need to snog each other and tell each other how you feel. Not in that order of course." (Scorpius muttered something like, "Rose doesn't like me, does she?) With that, Albus left the Great Hall, and made his way to the Slytherin Common room, but his mind wasn't really thinking about how to get to the Common room, it was on Alice.

He ended up somewhere near the Hufflepuff's Common room, that's when he heard it. Small sobs. He followed the sobs to find Alice crying, as she held her knees to her chest.

"Alice," He said before he sat down and held her, letting her get it all out. She started to calm down after he began to hold her. Albus had a feeling that this had to do with Thomas.

"Allie-bug, what's wrong?" Albus asked, he even used her old nickname. Something he hadn't done in a while.

She sniffled a little before she said, "Sam broke up with me. He said that it was obvious that I was in love with someone else. He also broke up with me because I didn't want to go all the way." Albus felt his blood boil. That bastard! "But he's right, I am in love with someone." To add to the anger, his heart sank as well. Great, now there was another guy. "Oh," Was all Albus could say to the last part. Alice could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I'm in love with you, Albus. I didn't want to have sex with Sam because I want to do that with someone I love, and that someone is you." Albus looked up at her in surprise. Alice Longbottom II, the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts (In his option) was in love with him, Albus Severus Potter!

"I-I love you too, Alice. I have for about a year now." Alice blushed. "I've loved you since first year." Well damn, it seems that he was just about as thick as his father and Uncle Ron when it came to love.

"Really?" He asked, she only nodded. Neither knew who made the first move, but the next thing they know, their kissing.

It felt nice, it felt new, yet familiar a the same time. Albus felt like electricity was running through his blood. He felt alive.

The soft kiss soon turned into a heated, passionate kiss. Until-

"Alice Longbottom! Albus Severus Potter!" They broke apart to see Professor Neville Longbottom, red faced (From anger or embarrassment, Albus didn't know) and wide eyed.

"Um.. Hi Daddy." Alice said, her face going red as she began to play with her strawberry blonde hair.

"When did you… why are you… Albus….Alice….When…. How….Go to my office." Albus and Alice stood up, and followed Neville to his office. He had a feeling that he would get into a little bit of trouble, but it was worth it, because now he had the girl of his dreams.

* * *

I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. James Sirius is Seriously in Love

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter! It's James S. x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the OC.

James Sirius Potter was a ladies-man. Everyone knew it. He didn't stay with a girl longer then two weeks. He was happy with his life, that is until Amelia Jackson, an new student from Australia, walked into his life during his sixth year at Hogwarts.

She was the most beautiful woman/girl James had ever seen. She had the most beautiful curly red hair that he had ever seen. (And he had seen a lot of red hair) Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue that he wanted to drowned in. She was sorted into Gryffindor, which made James' day. He knew that he wanted a serious relationship with this girl, not just a snogging or a shag. It was love at first sight for James Sirius Potter.

But Karma was a bitch, because Amelia was told of James S. Potter's reputation of being a ladies man, and she didn't want anything to do with him. No matter what he did, she would just roll her eyes and walk away, or she insulted him, hexed him and then walked away. (He didn't mind being hexed. He would let that woman do anything she wanted to him)

Today was the same as always, but James had a new plan to earn Amelia's love.

*Amelia's POV*

Amelia sighed as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room for her free period. She was tired of James Potter asking her out all the time, but it wasn't because she hated him, quite the opposite really.

The moment Amelia saw the reddish brown haired boy, she fell in love. He had the most beautiful eyes, a warm brown color. Normally she found brown eyes boring, but his eyes were different.

After she was sorted into Gryffindor, her roommate told her of his reputation. How he didn't have a girlfriend for longer then two weeks. Amelia decided that she had to push her feelings aside. She didn't want to be hurt again. But James was making it really hard to ignore him.

After giving the Fat Lady the password, (Golden Trio) she made her way into the Common Room to see… "What do you want, Potter?" Amelia asked, her heart skipping a beat. _Damn it girl, get a hold of yourself! You a proud Aussie, a Gryffindor and a brave, independent woman! Stop being such a sap!_ Amelia scolded herself.

James smiled at her, a very charming smile that made Amelia's heart stop.

"Amelia," He never used her first name! "I really like you. I know you've heard of my reputation, but I'm different now. I haven't been on a date since you came to this school! I've changed, give me a chance." Amelia was about to decline, when she felt the soft lips of James Sirius Potter.

_He's kissing me! He's kissing me!_ She chanted in her mind. Without thinking, Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. James wrapped his arms around her waist, bending his neck down more.

*Normal*

It felt right to kiss each other, like they were meant to be together. Amelia knew that he had to be telling the truth. When they pulled away, both panting, Amelia said, "I'll go out with you, but promise me that you won't cheat on me or dump me in two weeks. I really like you James, so please don't disapoint me." James smiled and gave her peak on the lips.

"I promise, I really like you too."

From that day one, James Sirius Potter only kissed/touched/looked at Amelia. He followed her around like a puppy for a while. Albus would make fun of him, calling him whipped. That is until Alice said, "Like you're on to talk, Albus."

I hope you like this chapter! Next is Teddy and Lily!


	3. Full Moon Lovin'

Authors note: This is longer then what I first intended it to be. I just didn't even really plan to write it, I just started typing for some random reason and ended up with this. (Of course I did intend to write a chapter for Lily and Teddy, just not quite like this) So here's the last chapter to Potter Love. I might to a sequel called Weasley Love, with all the Weasley children falling in love. (Or most of them, I'm not sure yet) But you have to Review and tell me what you think I should do. I hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the other chapters, I know… sorry about that. I plan on doing stories or one-shots for James Sirius and Amelia and Albus Severus and Alice II. (I just love Alice and Albus! ^^ James and Amelia remind me of Lily and James a bit if you couldn't tell from their chapter) So here you go, the last chapter. I would like to thank my beta, pinkros14 for her help! Oh and thanks for all the awesome reviews guys!

* * *

Seventeen-year old Lily Luna Potter made her way out of the house. It was a full moon, and she knew that she wasn't allowed out of the house on the night of the full moon, but she just had to make sure that Teddy was okay. Besides, she was seventeen, she was of age, it's not like her parents could tell her what to do. (Even if she was still in school)

Lily made sure to wear a black, warm cloak. It was freezing outside, the snow under her feet made soft crunching noises as she walked in the forest not too far from her house.

She pulled out her wand, clenching it tightly in her hand. She didn't need to use _Lumos_, the full moon gave her enough light to see through the forest. It was quiet, save for the chattering of Lily's teeth and the crunching of the snow as she walked.

It was so quiet that it was almost eerie, like in the Muggle horror movies she saw with Rose, right before the killer/monster pops out of nowhere. She shivered, but not from the cold this time, but she gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and walked on. She had to make sure that Ted was alright.

It didn't take long before a shack came into few. Lily's hold on her wand became tighter as she made her way over to the shack. She was a few meters away from it when a howl came from within the shack. A howl of pain, but not physical pain (She heard those earlier, while she was in her room). It sounded sad a lonely to Lily's ears, almost like the werewolf had lost a friend or a lover. Nonetheless, it still made Lily stop in her tracks.

_It's just Teddy, it's just Teddy. _She told herself over and over again. _He's just a big, hairy beast. He's taken his poison, it will be okay. _With those thoughts in mind, the young redhead undid the many spells and charms on the door. She cracked opened the door, her heart pounding in her ears, and looked in. There in the corner sat a large, brown werewolf with gray spots. He looked up at Lily, his gray eyes looking into her green ones. _Teddy's eyes_.

Lily took a deep breath before shutting the door and redoing all the spells. She knew the were-no, Teddy, (He was still Teddy) could hear her heart beating. He just stared at her, not growling or anything. Lily took this as a good sign and made her way slowly to Teddy, her hand out in front of her. She knew that he was in his right mind, but her father always taught her to let a strange animal sniff her before getting to close to it. Once she was close enough to him, Teddy sniffed her hand a bit. His cold, wet nose caused Lily to shiver. Teddy seemed to understand that she wasn't shivering in fear. (They say animals can smell fear, after all. Lily didn't know how true this was) His eyes seemed to light up and his tail wagged. Lily giggled a little at that. He was acting more like a puppy then a werewolf.

"So you know who I am, Ted." Lily asked the wolf, who hadn't moved from his spot. His tail began to wag even more. Lily giggled again and sat down next to Teddy on the old floor. It was still cold in the shack, which caused Lily to shiver again. (Teddy had fur, why would they put a heating charm on the place if he could stay perfectly warm without it) Teddy seemed to notice this. He stood up on all fours and nuzzled Lily's shoulder. (He had the body of a wolf/human put together, of course)

"What are you doing, Teddy?" Lily asked him. Teddy whimpered a little and pushed her a bit, moving her towards the spot where he had been laying. Lily took the hint and lay there. Teddy settled down next to her, making sure she was warm. Lily smiled at that. "Always such a gentleman, Ted. Even when you're in this form." Teddy growled, but it was a playful growl. Lily snorted and rolled her eyes at the werewolf. "So scary," She cooed, before she yawned.

"I should be getting home, but…..as long as I'm home before Mum and Dad wake up, I'll be fine. Right Ted," Lily said as she cuddled into his soft fur. He smelled the same as he always did, like his aftershave, mint and something that was just Teddy, but muskier. Teddy gave a grunt type noise, as if he agreed with Lily. Lily knew that Teddy would give her a speech in the morning about doing stupid stuff like this, but she had a feeling that he was lonely. After spending so many full moons alone since he hit puberty. His father had the other Marauders for all of his Hogwarts years, but Teddy didn't have anyone to keep him company during the full moon. And He and Vic had just broken up a few days before…..

It wasn't long before Lily fell asleep. Teddy took a minute to smell her before he too went to sleep. She smelled of apples, cinnamon and roses. He loved that smell. It wasn't long before the werewolf fell asleep as well.

Lily woke up the next morning to the sun blinding her. She tried to go back to sleep, but then she noticed that there was someone sleeping next to her. Someone naked.

Lily looked over to see Teddy Lupin, in all his naked, sleeping glory. Lily's face became as red as her hair. Then the night before came into mind. Lily knew that she should wake him up. It didn't help that Lily had been in love with Teddy since she was five.

"Teddy, it's time to wake up," Lily said as she poked his face. She used to wake him up like this when she was younger. Teddy groaned, before opening his beautiful grey eyes.

"Lily…." He said her name as if it were a prayer, a stupid smile on his face. He took her face in his hands and pulled her down. "Lily…." He said again before her kissed her.

Lily was shocked at first, but began to kiss him back. It was a sweet, loving and passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Teddy said, "I'm going to wake up now, aren't I?" Lily looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked him. Teddy smiled at her. "I always wake up after I kiss you. It's just a dream. Always a dream, not matter how much I wish it were real." Lily didn't say anything. She was to shocked. Teddy liked her? Well why else would he dream of kissing her?

"It's not a dream, Ted. I'm real. And I know that once you realize that this is real, and then you're going to going into a speech about how I shouldn't be going out on a full moon and blah, blah, blah." Lily said. It took a minute for it to sink in. Once it did, Teddy looked down at himself, and blushed. His hair turned pink and red, and his blush should have rivaled a Weasley.

"Bloody Hell," yelled the young werewolf, he began to search for his wand, while covering himself up. Lily watched him do this for ten minutes before she said, "_Accio_ Teddy's wand," It flew into her hands a second later. Lily handed Teddy his wand, both blushing like mad.

Teddy quickly clothed himself before saying, "Lily-" But the red head cut him off.

"I know, I know. You're going to yell at me and tell me that the kiss was a mistake, and that I shouldn't have left the house last night on a full moon. But I had to make sure you were alright, Teddy. And then I saw how lonely you were. You've been alone on everyone full moon since you hit puberty! At least your father had the other Marauders! I'm sorry that I left the safety of the house, but I couldn't stand the thought of you being out here by yourself. But I don't believe this kiss was a mistake, Ted. I've wanted to kiss you since I wa-" Teddy cut her off time, but it wasn't with words. It was with his lips.

Lily was surprised, to say the least, but she sighed happily into the kiss, wrapped her warms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back. (Why did she have to be so short!)

The kiss felt like fire and ice were running through her veins at the same time. It felt wonderful. It felt like the first kiss, but more intense. Teddy rubbed her sides as they kissed, he enjoyed the small sounds she was making. He bit her lip softly, asking for her to let him in. Lily did just that. Teddy explored every nook and cranny in her mouth. He couldn't believe he was kissing the woman of his dreams. Having her in his arms, kissing her, it all felt so right. Her lips fit perfectly with his, almost as if they were puzzle pieces.

Unfortunately, the need for air caused them to break apart, both panting for air. Once Teddy caught his breath, he said, "You're right, it was stupid to be running around in the woods on a full moon, you should've run into another werewolf, one that didn't take the poison." Lily hung her head in shame. "But," Teddy began, "I'm glad that you came. You're right, it does get lonely. And I don't regret that kiss at all." He took her face in his hands, his grey eyes looking into her green eyes. His was serious, because his hair was its natural color. "I've been in love with you for the last year, Lily. That's one of the reasons Victoire and I broke up. I couldn't be with her because I wasn't in love with her anymore, it just took me a bit to realize what I felt for you was indeed love. I love you, Lillian Luna Potter." He said. Lily had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I love you too." Lily said. Teddy smile and kissed her forehead, her right cheek, her left cheek, her nose and finally her lips. It was a soft, loving kiss that didn't last long.

Lily hugged Teddy, snuggling into his chest. They stood like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's presents, until a frantic knock came from outside.

"Ted! Open up!" Harry's called. Before Lily or Teddy could do anything, the door was kicked down and Harry, Albus, James, all the Weasley men, and Scorpius, came rushing in. "We can't find Lily…..What the Hell are you doing here!" Harry yelled once he caught sight of his daughter and Teddy. He could tell that the hug wasn't just a normal God brother God Sister, it was almost like a lover's embrace.

"Well, you see…." Teddy said, his hair turning pink and his face going red.

This was going to be awkward.

* * *

It's so fluffy! R&R


End file.
